


toothpaste kisses

by asukas



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, kind of...i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukas/pseuds/asukas
Summary: Many people have gotten tired of your snide remarks and persistent need to be the best. Not Mari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines to my looovely wife

No-one would have ever realised just last night your faithful companion was (once again) tired of your sharp tongue; admittedly, you should get that under control but, hey, it livens things up. 

Yet, here you both are – cuddled up together on the sofa watching an animal documentary. Mari won’t ever admit it, but you’re well aware that she only watches “The Secret Life of the Zoo” with you just so she can keep you happy…and perhaps steal a few kisses. The jaunty girl could never admire the cute otters just as much as you could. She’s more of an action-adventure kind of girl, and you like that about it. You think it sums her up quite well as a matter of fact. Besides, even if she does secret hate them, you’d only ever want to watch these documentaries with her; your “ah”s and “ooh”s contradict your tough exterior, and you’d rather swallow razors than let anyone see your soft side. You only trust Mari enough to see that side of you. 

On the odd occasion, such as last night, she does manage to really push your buttons resulting in you proving yet again that you have just as much of a bite as you do bark. You just hope she realises you never mean the things you say in the heat of the moment. You’re sure she must know this. All she did was leave the ice-cream on the kitchen countertop – just remembering this still riles you up. Who leaves ice-cream, a frozen treat, on the warm countertop?! However, you know she means no harm. The girl is as fickle as anything and you adore that about her. Remembering this small fact, you cling to her arm and snuggle her some more. 

“Clingy huh, princess?” she quips. You can feel your face heat up a little, grateful she can’t see. 

“No way! Who would ever want to cling to you?” you exclaim, “when was the last time you showered anyway?”

You can feel her chuckle as it vibrates against your side. Even though she rarely – if ever – showers, her smell still comforts you. It smells like cinnamon, it smells warmly, it smells like…home, really. You continue to observe the pair of otters on the TV cause mischief as they throw rocks at their animal neighbours home’s. You snigger. Just like yourself and Mari. You shuffle as you sit upright, able to now look at your lover’s face. Her huge puppy eyes gawp at you in confusion. She looks so goofy right now. You can’t resist as you lean in, kissing her gently on her lips. You can feel the girl stiffen a little in shock; it’s not often that you initiate affection like this. Moments later she settles, and the kiss deepens before you break apart.

“I love you, you know that, right four-eyes?” you question. You know you’re no good at showing it sometimes. You’re a complete goon when it comes to any relationship, let alone a romantic one. Many people have gotten tired of your snide remarks and persistent need to be the best. Yet, Mari stuck around. Despite however hard you tried to shake the girl off, she knew damn well you have never meant any of the harsh words that have spilled from your mouth. She learned how lonely you are, how much you yearn to be loved, to be accepted, but you just don’t know how to take it. Over time you have learned how to accept it from her though, despite how difficult it may have been.  
She chuckles quietly again – god, you’ll never get tired of that laugh. Regardless of all your many flaws, you hope she never leaves your side just so you can continue hearing it until your last breath. You’ve never wanted to be around another so much as you do with Mari.

“And just a few moments ago, you were denying being clingy,” she starts, “you can’t fool me, love.”

You frown slightly, before shoving her back.

“You’ve ruined the moment again, idiot!”

Her laugh bellows through the room as you turn away from her, sighing exasperatedly. You can feel her bear-like hands (seriously, why’re they so big?) turn you back towards her before she kisses you again, this time gentle, chaste. When she leans back you can see just how goofy, but also just how in love she seems right now. You’re positive your face looks the same, albeit flushed. 

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
